Fullbusters always return
by khaleesyloxar
Summary: Silver returns from the dead to find his son living a full and happy life with his secret girlfriend Juvia. However, this will soon change following the occurrence of some unexpected events. Features a funny Silver, a grumpy Grey and blushing Juvia. Also, ACTION(in the future).
1. Chapter 1

After being projected onto a corn field by what seemed to be a flash of lightning, Silver got up from his landing spot to wander around trying to find out what just happened to him, not noticing his state of nakedness. That was until a woman and her four years old daughter came into sight and the woman screamed while covering her daughter's eyes.

"Have you no shame?" the women said, "Sir, you can't parade around our farm naked."

Silver looked down and immediately covered his intimate parts with his hands and apologized. He then asked to know his whereabouts only to be shocked with the fact that he was back on earth.

"WHAT? Fiory?"

"Yes. We're about 30 miles outside Magnolia."

"Magnolia? You mean I'm on planet earth".

"Ehhh!Yes, of course."

"That can't be true. I was pretty sure that the hot water mage killed my only link to life. I m supposed to be dead."

"Well I assure you sir, you are very much alive. And if I may add, you look very much healthy and Manly." The woman said blushing at the memory of him flashing her moments earlier.

Silver smirked and was about to say something when he was interrupted by a newcomer.

"Well honey if you like to hit on guys after inviting them to our home and giving them my clothes, you should warn me to take our daughter out so she wouldn't distract you."

"Stop talking as if this is a frequent occurrence. And I didn't invite him in to hit on him , I found him out in the field naked."

The husband raised an eyebrow at this response and Silver laughed awkwardly and said:

"huh hh, well that's not the whole story. I promise I m not a pervert, I just happened to wake up in your field after supposedly being dead."

"Interesting. I always thought this farm was truly heaven."

"It is a very beautiful farm indeed sir but I would rather be in the True heaven. I already came back once from the dead, the second time can only be the confirmation that I am not welcome there."

" OK, you're story must be very thrilling. Please tell, you've got our full attention."

Silver told them his story starting from the death of his wife until his landing on the field and that's when the woman finely said the comment she's been chewing on for the last thirty minutes.

" So I was right you do look a lot like that ice wizard from fairy tail."

"Oh , you mean Grey. Yeah he is the son I told you about."

"No need to specify his name she's just pretending to have forgotten it. I'm pretty sure she moaned it when we conceived our daughter."

The woman's face turned a bright shade of red then said: " What? It's not my fault he is very handsome even magazines agree with me. Plus, there was no reason to mention that in front of our guest. But if we're trying to embarrass each other than allow me to remind you how happy you were to leave Magnolia just because he happened to live there that of course assuming you didn't take that decision purely out of jealousy."

"Jealousy, please I'm way better than that. We left because I was sick of having to participate at the city's reconstruction every time he and his brats of guild mates destroy it."

Silver couldn't help but smile at the funny but warm exchange between his hosts which made him question what he was going to do next. And that's when he decided to join Fairy Tail and stay beside his son to seize this unpredictable opportunity and catch up on lost time together.

After a day's walk, Silver was finely in Magnolia and didn't have any trouble finding the guild which stood up from the city's entrance. The moment he walked in, he was met with some very confused eyes and chocked expressions. One of the members tried to attack him while shouting random things such as "He's an enemy","He's a demon", "we have to kill him now", and that's when a white haired girl interfered to save the situation and explain to the rest of the guild that he wasn't a threat. She than asked him how he managed to stay alive and he started narrating his story all over again.

The master having heard all what he had to say, smiled at him and asked him if he wanted to meet Grey. Silver nodded and added that he also wanted to join the guild. His request was met with agreement and an invitation to get the guild's stamp which he chose to get tattooed in the same spot and color as his son's. He then got the address and the keys to his son's house from Mirajane and headed out of the guild.

Once he arrived at his son's house, Silver decided to surprise him and opened the door with the borrowed key and that's when he heard it: a moan. Yes, a feminine moan came out of his son's bedroom along with the sound of something hitting the wall. Silver stood startled in his spot trying to process what just happened.

"Ahh, Grey-samaaa!"

WAIT. He knows that voice. It's the blue haired girl who faugh Keyes. But didn't she say she wasn't Grey's girlfriend.

"Well, the brat's finally grew the balls to score with that girl."

He walked over to the couch and sat putting his feet up and picking up a magazine to read waiting for the couple next door to..huh…finish.

Fifteen minutes later, Silver heard steps coming out from the bedroom and he turned to see his son in nothing more than his boxers heading to the kitchen

"Hey son. I see you didn't miss me." Silver said with a fake pout.

"Dad! What the heck? Am I hallucinating?" Grey was beyond surprised, he was in denial. He even tried to attack Silver when he stepped closer to him saying that he was probably an enemy posing as his dad. That's when Silver lifted up his shirt to show him the guild's stamp and explained everything. Grey froze in spot and couldn't produce any reaction other than a shocked expression. He only moved when he heard Juvia's voice coming out of his bedroom.

"Grey-sama, what was th…." Juvia stopped walking when she saw the two men standing in the kitchen and couldn't help but let tears fall from her eyes.

"Grey-sama, Juvia thinks she's having visions again. "

"No, you're not this is indeed Silver."

Silver walked over to the startled girl, "Yes this is him in the flesh. And I am very happy to see you again Juvia-chan and my son too. I am not sure if I can say the same for you though." he said looking at the half naked couple. Grey didn't seem to be fazed by this comment but Juvia, noticing that she was only wearing a large shirt that left most of her cleavage and legs exposed, blushed and ran to back inside the bedroom to get clothed. In the mean time, Silver looked back at his son smiling and lifted his hand expecting a high-five.

Grey chuckled ignoring the gesture and asked: " So you don't know how, why nor how long you're gonna be here, but you decided to join the guild instead of looking for answers?"

" I am not sure if I would find any anyways. Plus, if I got back for the second time I don't thinking I'll be leaving soon. I stayed alive for about a decade the first time I am sure I'll stick around even more this time."

"Great, so now you'll be barging in on me every time you want to."

"Complaining already son? Don't worry I am now well aware of how (cough) intimate you and Juvia-chan are, so I'll be giving you the space you need (wink)"

"What?"

"Oh don't pretend, I've heard everything. Congratulations, you two make a very good couple."

"Dad, we're trying to keep this under wraps for now so if you're gonna hang around the guild don't tell anyone anything."

"Ohh, secrecy. I like it. It's way more thrilling this way." Grey rolled his eyes in response.

"Look at us son, already sharing secrets. This is going to be very fun. Isn't it Juvia-chan?"

"Yes, sure thing."Juvia answered with an awkward smile.

Silence.

"So how many grandchildren are you planning to give me?"


	2. Chapter 2

Two weeks after Silver's arrival, Juvia picked up a mission for him to go on with Grey in an attempt to give them something to bond over but ended up tagging along after many solicitations from Grey.

The mission was quite simple. They needed to track down some mages who were causing trouble to some villagers in the south of Fiory.

Grey and Juvia arrived early at the station, purchased the tickets and walked to a nearby café to eat breakfast and wait for Silver. Grey gave his order to the waiter and sat back in his chair letting out multiple yawns due to the lack of sleep.

"Juvia told Grey-sama to sleep early."

"Juvia also didn't wear pants to bed, thus distracting her boyfriend." Grey said while raising a brow, causing his girlfriend to blush instantaneously.

"Juvia was hot."

"Ohh that you were."

"Th..That's not what Juvia meant and Grey-sama does the same too. All the time."

"Are you saying you never get distracted by my beautiful long legs?" Grey said in flirtatious tone making Juvia sink deeper in her chair and look around for any sign of Silver. Grey was about to continue their little exchange when the waiter arrived at their table with their orders.

Twenty minutes later, they met up with Silver and got on the train. The journey was long but not boring thanks to Silver's teasing, Grey's annoyed comments and Juvia's laughter. Even some other travelers couldn't help but eavesdrop on them to kill time.

Once they arrived at their destination, they headed to the clients house to discuss details then went to look for an inn. And after a good night's sleep, they were awake and ready to take on any enemy they might face. Little did they know, this mission wasn't as obstacle-free as it seemed. The mages in question weren't hard to track down, but their power was definitely underestimated by the client who thought they were nothing more than overpowered pickpockets. One of them was a lightning mage just like Luxus, minus the dragon slayer power up. He was still however, very strong and accurate in his attacks. The second was able to change his location in the blink of an eye and therefore didn't suffer a scratch for the majority of the fight. The two others were both capable to switch into an animal form that gave the same qualities as the real thing. Together, they formed a real threat and were strong enough to give the Fairy Tail mages a hard time which was quite an accomplishment even if Silver was weakened by the lack of training during his escapade in the hereafter.

Grey stood up angrily and said with determination: "Dad, step back. You're still not in shape. We'll take care of them. Juvia!"

"Haii!"

And as if they've rehearsed it, they both took of their tops in such a speed that Silver and their opponents were looking at their half naked forms with baffled expressions. Nonetheless, the lack of clothes soon stopped being the main distraction once the couple started their well orchestrated attack: Juvia summoned a heavy rain that powered them up while also putting the enemy at a real disadvantage; Grey tripled the speed of his molding and surrounded them with an army of ice soldiers, Juvia then became one with the rain preventing fast attacks and making use of her new fighting techniques to down those who attempted to run, namely the mage with the teletransportation ability. They ended the fight with simple teamwork as Juvia followed the mage who tried to escape, chocked him with her thighs and sent him flying in Grey's direction to suffer the final blow by an ice sword.

The couple stood up looking at their accomplishment when they heard a long whistle accompanied by a clapping sound. They turned and saw Silver heading in their direction:

"Well, you guys complement each other even outside the bedroom I see. No, but seriously that was amazing. "

"You really needed to make that analogy didn't you?"

"You really needed to strip together to take down the enemy didn't you?" He said looking curiously at them.

"It's kind of habit of mine I'm sure you've already noticed it during the grand magic games."

"Yes, you I understand. Juvia-Chan however…Wait, did you teach her that?"

"What? No, of course not. She picked it up when we were living together."

Juvia stopped searching for her top after failing to find it and had to settle with the black lacy bra she was wearing and an embarrassed look: "True. Grey-sama tried to help Juvia get rid of it but nothing worked. Juvia kept stripping every time she was busy cooking, training or fighting."

"I guess that's the price you pay for dating an exhibitionist. Oh, I got a great idea. I hope you don't mind Juvia-Chan, but I think we should start a business: rent Grey to make any girl strip her clothes on her own. I can already see the long line of guys lining up for it."

"Juvia doesn't agree it." Juvia said with a frown on her face.

"Don't worry he was just toying with you and insulting me. It's probably his plan for the rest of his stay on this planet."

"O come on son! You should be more thankful to get your papa back. Isn't that right Juvia-chan?"

Juvia giggled and followed Grey who was already heading back to the client's house to collect the reward and get ready to get back home.

Back at the guild, everyone was acting just as usual when the trio arrived. Mirajane welcomed them fresh drinks and special dishes as she was putting in extra effort to make the new addition to the guild feel more comfortable. An hour later, the door was kicked open to reveal none other than the most active member of the guild: Natsu. He too has just finished a mission with Lucy, Happy and Windy, but found it too dull since he was prevented from wrecking anything. To remedy the situation, his simple logic urged him to pick a fight with Grey who was already tired from his own mission and his father's constant teasing. But even that couldn't stop him from responding to the dragon slayer's threats and insults hence the hour long brawl that was only stopped by a certain red head storming into the guild after her mood was altered by a cake-stealing bird.

"This always happens?"

"Ohh yes. Juvia's sure that Silver-sama will get used to it in no time!"


End file.
